


He Said He Loved Me

by Just_say_love



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy, Uncle Bellamy, abusive finn, clarke and bellamy are more than partners, policeman bellamy, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: The signs were all there. Clarke Griffin was in an abusive relationship. When things go too far, who else is there to help out an old friends and her kids than Bellamy Blake? Lots of angst and feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story does include elements of abuse. Please don't read if it will bother you in any way.

It was actually warm out for once in Chicago. Clarke breathed in the spring air as she sat in the backyard, tending to the flowers in the backyard. The twins, Jake and Zachary, ran in circles, kicking a soccer ball between them, still a little wobbly on their four-year-old- legs. Soon enough though, the sound of a door slamming could be heard, and it had started to drizzle anyways, so Clarke gathered up the boys and brought them back into the house. Finn was in the kitchen, already opening up a bottle of beer. He whipped around at the sound of footsteps, and Clarke winced instinctively. 

“What’s for dinner?” He asked in a gruff sounding voice. 

Clarke ran her hands through her wavy blonde hair. “I was planning on making some chicken or something. Is that okay?” 

“It’s fine,” Finn replied, speech already slurring together. 

Clarke guessed that this wasn’t the first drink he’d had tonight. He went to go up the stairs, but turned around and said, “do the laundry first.” 

Clarke’s eyes welled up with tears. He was working her to the bone, and what started out as accusing words and demeaning names were escalating to a push or a slap. The twins had started to play with their trucks, and Clarke walked back to the kitchen and started to pull out what she needed to make a simple baked chicken recipe. She laughed at the playful screams of her little boys as she reached for the oven to put the hastily done chicken in. As she turned around, she almost stepped on a little car. She picked it up and sighed. It was a police car. Bellamy had gotten them for the boys last year for their birthday. It was the last time Clarke had seen him. They had worked together at the police department until Finn made her quit to stay home with the boys. She missed Bellamy. They were best friends, partners. Outside, a full storm was coming. The rain and wind had picked up, and the sky swirled in menacing black and purple colors. As the timer for the chicken went off, Finn was walking down the kitchen stairs. 

“Is the laundry done?” He asked, stumbling as he tried to walk in a straight line. 

Clarke grew pale. She’d forgotten.

“Hang on Finn,” she said as he grabbed yet another beer from the fridge. 

Clarke turned to Jake and Zach. “Do you boys want to watch a cartoon in mommy and daddy’s room?” 

They nodded enthusiastically and then sped off upstairs. 

“Finn, I’m sorry about the...” 

She was cut off by a swift slap to the cheek. Clarke staggered backwards, unsure of what to do. 

“You’re absolutely incompetent,” Finn growled. 

He shoved her roughly backwards, causing her to trip over the little police car on the tile kitchen floor. Through the stars in front oh her eyes, she saw her phone on the kitchen counter. She tried to reach for it, but Finn stepped on her leg hard, and blinding pain shot up and down the left side of her body. A scream escaped from her lips. 

“Shut up you worthless little girl.” 

Clarke gasped in pain as she tried to move away so she could grab her phone. Finn walked over to the knife block and Clarke screamed again. Maybe the boys would hear her. She’d talked to them so many times about what to do in case of an emergency. They should know. 

Sure enough, upstairs, the twins sat on the big bed, with Jake clutching Finn’s phone to his ear. 

“Can you hear what’s going on right now?” the calm voice asked over the phone. 

“No, but I can go and look,” Jake said with tears welling up in his eyes. 

“No!” The lady on the other side said, “I want you and your brother to stay in your parents room until the police come, okay?” 

Jake nodded his head, and whispered, “Okay.”

In the kitchen, Finn advanced towards Clarke clutching a paring knife tightly in his hand. Clarke shook. She felt like she was watching this scene play out from above. This wasn’t good. Finn ripped her shirt in half, and made cuts along her stomach, spelling out a word. Clarke fought back, but after a kick to the head she lay still, crying and screaming in pain. She couldn’t tell what he’d written, but she knew it hurt. When he’d finished, he threw the knife aside and moved towards the stairs. 

“No!” Clarke gasped. 

She used all of her strength to crawl over to the steps. She managed to get up the first three and grabbed Finn’s ankle, pulling him down hard and fast. He turned with a glint in his eyes and kicked her in the face, sending her backwards. Her head slammed against the wall, and as she closed her eyes, she could hear sirens in the background, and a voice that sounded warm and familiar. 

Jake and Zach sat up on the bed, clutching the phone between them and listening to what the lady was saying to them. 

“It’s okay, the police are almost there."

She told them the name of the cop who was going to get them, and both boys sounded excited. 

“We know Bellamy! He used to work with momma!” 

Just then, the door came blasting open, and the boys saw their dad standing there. 

“Give me my phone rats,” he said. 

Zach moved in front and Jake held it closer to his ear, telling the 911 operator what was going on. Her voice came quick, but Jake couldn’t hear what she was saying. Finn moved forward and glared. 

“One more chance,” he whispered menacingly. 

Neither boy moved, glued in place by fear. The background noise of city sirens were coming closer, and closer, and closer, until Finn could see the lights through the blinds in the master bedroom. He didn’t have time for this, and he needed his phone. He drew back his fist, and made sharp contact with Zachary’s face. He cried out, and curled up into a ball, clutching his face in his hands. Jake scrambled backwards and held the phone tighter. Finn grabbed him by his arm, and flung him across the room. He landed against the closet, and started crying, his arm bent in an awkward angle. 

 

With that, Finn left, stumbling down the stairs, stepping on Clarke’s leg again, and slamming out the back door to disappear into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Bellamy's POV regarding the aftermath of what Finn did in the last chapter. Enjoy!

Bellamy hated domestic violence calls. For some reason he always felt like it would be Clarke. From the time she met Finn, Bellamy knew something was seriously wrong with him, but he swept Clarke completely off her feet. Slowly, things Clarke valued started slipping. She changed her last name to Collins, which was completely appalling considering how much she valued her father's namesake. Five years later, the last time he really got to talk to her, was at her sons birthday party. The next day, she didn't show up to work, and the day after that, Kane told everyone she had resigned. 

Bellamy was shocked. Clarke loved her job. She found incredible value in helping others and making them feel safe. She was the head to his heart on the job, part of the reason they worked so well together. Not that he wasn't happy with his new partner, Nathan Miller, he really was, but it wasn't the same. Clarke had this energy around her. Everyone felt like they were her best friend. 

A clap of thunder woke him from his thoughts, as Miller sped down the city streets. Bellamy started to realize that the roads were looking familiar. 

"Miller what's the address?" Bellamy asked. 

Miller stared ahead, eyes trained on the wet storm. "Uh... it's 369 Ark Court. We got two more squad cars following us, and two ambulances. Dispatch said it was kids on the phone."

Bellamy smacked his hand on the dashboard. 

"Crap! Miller drive faster!"

Miller looked over at his partner. "Dude what's wrong?"

"That's Clarke's address. I bet her kids called," Bellamy said, running his hands through his hair. 

"Clarke?! Are you sure?" Miller asked, suddenly driving much faster. 

Bellamy grimaced. "Yes I'm sure!" 

"Crap!" Miller said, slamming on the accelerator. 

With him driving at that speed, they reached the Ark Court in minutes. Bellamy and Miller both ignored all protocol, and blasted into the house. 

"Clarke?!" Bellamy cried.

A low moan came from the base of the stairs. Bellamy sprinted to her and Miller walked over to secure the rest of the house. As Bellamy knelt down, he had to choke down his own tears. Clarke's eyes were bloodshot from tears, though now closed, and bruises littered her body. Her stomach was bleeding heavily, breaths coming in ragged little gasps. Her blonde hair was fanned out behind her, wispy curls showing that she wore it down today. Miller ran back into the room.

"It's all clear," he said, panting heavily. 

Bellamy leaned in close to her.

"Hey princess. Miller's gonna stay here with you, okay. I'm going to get Zach and Jake for you."

Miraculously, Clarke nodded her head softly, letting a small smile creep onto her broken face. Bellamy stepped around her, and then climbed the stairs by two, turning the corner into the upstairs hallway. All the doors were open except the master bedroom. Bellamy could hear soft crying from inside. He knocked on the door.

"Jake? Zach? It's Bellamy, can you open the door please?"

Feet shuffled on the hardwood floor, and suddenly the door flew open, and Zach tumbled forward, latching onto Bellamy's leg, sobbing incoherently. Bellamy knelt down to his level, wincing at the sight of his swollen and bruised face. 

"Zach, are you okay? Where's your brother?" he asked, scanning the room. 

Zach kept crying, so Bellamy picked him up and set him on the bed, getting a glimpse of something on the other side, up against the closet. He slid across the bed, and saw Jake lying in a heap on the floor, his arm bent underneath him. Careful of his head, neck, and spine, Bellamy unfolded the boy, gently laying him out. He was just so small. None of them deserved this. 

He heard sirens from outside, and peeked out the blinds, glad to see ambulances pulling up in the driveway. He looked back at Zach, who had begun shaking. Before he could go to him, three EMTs came through the doorway. Bellamy recognized them as Raven, Wick, and Monty. Raven and Wick went straight to Jake, loading him onto a stretcher. Monty came and looked at Zach. Bellamy desperately wanted to go back to Clarke, but she would want him to be with the twins. 

"Hey Zach, can you hear me?" Monty asked, "I used to work with your mommy. Can you come with me?"

Zach just sat there, his whimpers increasing to massive heaving sobs. Monty looked over at Bellamy.

"He's in shock." 

"I thought so," Bellamy replied, picking up Zachary like an infant. He buried his face in the cops chest, body shaking a little bit less. Raven and Wick were moving as fast as possible to get Jake downstairs, and Bellamy followed them. Clarke was already in one of the ambulances, pulling out as he followed Wick into the other. Monty hopped in the drivers seat, and everyone else loaded into the back. Wick started hooking Jake up to IVs and monitors, while Raven came thouroughly examined Zach for injuries. Luckily, the hospital was only ten minutes away from Clarke's driveway, at least at the speed Monty was pushing.

When they pulled in, Miller was waiting in emergency. 

"I called Octavia for you. She said she'd be here as soon as possible," he said as they walked down the hallway to the waiting room. This was the hard part. Bellamy paced up and down the hallways for a full hour before Octavia got there. Clarke and the boys could end up in different wards, so it was definitely good that she was there. Another half hour later, a tall man in a white coat walked out of the ward. The whole room went silent. 

"Who's here for Clarke Collins?"

There was a collective exhale around the room, and Bellamy, Miller, and Octavia stood up. 

"Only one, please," the doctor said.

No one said anything, but Miller and Octavia sat back down, and Bellamy stepped forwards. He followed the doctor into a small office. 

"Please, sit down," he said. 

Bellamy sat in a plush blue chair, and the doctor sat behind his desk, running his hand through his hair. 

"I'm Doctor Jackson. Clarke's doctor."

Bellamy nodded his head. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she's stable. Luckily, the cuts weren't too serious. There was however, significant blood loss. She's had a transfusion, but there will be scarring. It looks like her attacker carved a word."

"What word?" Bellamy asked, eyes blazing.

Dr. Jackson exhaled sharply. "It was... uh... 'worthless.'" 

Bellamy sunk further into the chair. Everyone loved Clarke, she was one of those people that once you met her you couldn't live without her. She was the furthest thing from worthless. 

"Is that all? Is she okay other than that?" he asked, choosing to ignore the word. 

"We don"t see any severe brain damage, but there is some swelling, and a very severe concussion. Her leg is also crushed. It was only bad in one place, so we were able to correct it, but she'll need a wheelchair for the first month or so, and then crutches for at least another six."

"Can I see her?" Bellamy asked.

"Not yet," the doctor replied, "We need to wait until she wakes up on her own." 

Bellamy sighed. "And the boys? Jake and Zachary?"

"I'm not their doctor," he replied, "Why don't I check and see if he's done."

Bellamy nodded and Dr. Jackson swept past him and back into the hallway. Five minutes later, a different doctor came into the room. This one older, with the name 'Sinclair' on his name tag. 

"So you're Bellamy," Sinclair said, "the one that Zachary keeps calling for."

Bellamy was tired of all of this. He just wanted to know that the boys would be okay. 

The doctor continued as if he could read minds. "Zach is okay. He was in shock, but I think physically he'll only deal with some bruising and soreness. His jaw is fractured, but only slightly. Jake will also be alright. He has a major concussion, but he'll be better within two weeks. His arm was badly broken, and we had to do a quick surgery to re-set it. He's in a cast for around three weeks. Zach said he liked the color orange, so that's what color it is."

Bellamy asked the same question. "Can I see them?"

"Yes," Sinclair responded, "They're in the pediatric ward directly upstairs from here." 

As Bellamy stood up to go see them, Dr. Jackson peeked his head back in the door.

"Mr. Blake, Clarke is awake and asking for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This took me a full day to finish up. SO I hope you guys like it! Please comment if you want me to continue, or if theres an element you'd like me to include in this story! If you like this one so far, check out my other stories! Lots of Love!!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another short chapter, but I'd rather go a little at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's not long, but I don't write long chapters anyways! Hope you enjoy!

Bellamy walked quickly down the hallway, following Jackson down the noisy hallway. The rain had stopped outside, and through each window, the soft dripping of raindrops persisted as the trees shook wetness from their branches. The beeping machines never used to bother him. Being a policeman brought him into hospitals often. He couldn't bear to leave people he helped, especially those who didn't have family nearby.

He remembered seeing a little girl, her name was Charlotte, after he responded to a call about a gang fight on the west side. She looked so out of place among the rough teenagers who'd been fighting in a beat-down apartment building. As the other officers on-site ushered the older kids into the squad cars, he and Clarke were double-checking the building. They were on their way out, and as they turned down the back staircase they heard a low groan coming from down the stairs. They raced down to find Charlotte lying in a pool of blood, her hair rusty red. 

Bellamy shuddered at how similar his memory of Charlotte was to Clarke. But after Bellamy sat at Charlotte's side for two days straight, she died. He suddenly walked a lot faster down the hallway. Jackson stopped at a door, and stepped to the side. Bellamy wanted to say thank you or something, but instead he barged right past the doctor and into the room.

Bellamy had tried to prepare himself for what Clarke might look like, but he wasn't at all prepared. She lay still on the bed, skin a mosaic of cuts and bruises over the pale coloring he loved so much. With the excess blood cleaned off each cut and every purple splotch looked so much clearer. He could make out the bump of bandages underneath her hospital gown, covering the scars he knew would spelled out that awful word. Her chest rise and fell regularly, but her breaths still sounded shallow. As Bellamy stepped nearer, Clarke's eyes flew open, and a strangled sob came from her mouth.

"Bell!" she cried.

Bellamy ran to the side of the bed and sat on the side. 

"Hey," he said, "It's okay now. I'm here."

Clarke looked at him with those big eyes he couldn't stand.

"Bellamy, he said he loved me." Her voice broke, and she lifted her hands to her face as deep sobs racked her body.

Bellamy reached out to her, pulling her hands gently from her face.

"Clarke, you are loved. You are so loved. Not by him, but by all your friends, and me, and your boys."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she shifted in her bed, gasping as she agitated her leg.

She rubbed her eyes, and her fingers lingered over a tiny cut above her eyebrow as fresh tears welled up. 

"I pushed you away," she cried, "He made me quit the department, and deleted all contact information. When I tried to go and see you, he... he.." she broke off, crying too hard to say another word. 

Bellamy re-adjusted himself so he was sitting right next to her. He let her head fall onto his shoulder, tears staining his navy blue uniform. 

"Sh... I know. I know."

Suddenly, Clarke looked up.

"The boys! Where are they? Are they okay?"

"Shhh," Bellamy said, "They're okay. I was just going to go see them."

"Go now," she whispered, "Did the doctor say anything?"

Bellamy nodded. "Zach has a fractured jaw, and Jake has a concussion and a broken arm."

Clarke looked up at him, her face twisted in agony.

"He said he loved us."

 

Bellamy walked briskly up the stairs and to the front desk. 

"I'm looking for Jake and Zach Collins."

The man sitting at the desk smiled. 

"Ah Bellamy. Dr. Sinclair said you'd be up soon. Room 34 on the right."

"Thank you," he remembered to say. 

The room had three beds, and only two were occupied. In one, Jake lay asleep, his right arm wrapped in bright orange up to his shoulder. He was hooked up to numerous machines, but other than that he looked fine. Zach was sitting up, and when he saw Bellamy he leapt from the bed and wrapped his little arms around Bellamy's leg. White gauze wrapped under his chin and above his head. Monitors had started beeping and a nurse came jogging into the room. 

"Hi," she said, looking relieved, "I'm Maya. The boys nurse." She turned to Zach, kneeling down to his level. "Now Zach," she said, lifting him from the ground and carrying him to the bed, "I need you to stay in the bed, because otherwise these monitors can't tell me if you're healthy or not."

She busied herself replacing the heart rate monitor, and blood pressure cuff that he'd pulled out in his scramble to get to Bellamy. 

Maya turned back to Bellamy, "I gave him a Benadryl around fifteen minutes ago, so he should nod off soon enough."

Sure enough Zach had already fallen asleep, curled in on himself. Bellamy crossed the room to Jake's bed, trying not to note how small it was. They were just so, so young. As he pulled a chair up to the side, Jake's eyes fluttered open. 

"Bellamy?" he asked, his eyes full of confusion and pain.

"Yeah!" Bellamy said, "It's me."

Jake opened his eyes fully. "My head hurts."

"I know buddy," Bellamy replied, "You bumped your head a little but it's going to be fine soon." 

The little boy tried to lift his arm to his head, but stopped when he saw the bright orange cast. His glaze flitted from Bellamy, to his arm, and back again as his breathing quickened. Bellamy saw his heart rate monitor spike in the corner of his eye and saw footsteps pounding in the hallway. 

"Jake, calm down, it's okay. Your arm just broke, but they put this fun orange cast on it to make it better."

Just then, Dr. Sinclair came through the door. 

"Well hi there Jake! My name is Doctor S., and I'm going to help your arm feel better, okay?"

Jake nodded, eyes trained on the doctor and his scrubs which were decorated with monster trucks. Sinclair started to ask questions about the colors and shapes of the trucks, but Bellamy didn't hear the answers Jake was giving. He was staring at Zach, who was now thrashing on the bed. Bellamy walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

At that, Zachs eyes flew open in fear, and a horrible, gut-wrenching scream echoed through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I need comments to keep going! Criticism welcome! Let me know if you want me to continue or if you have any other prompts for me! I want to write what you want to read. Lots of Love! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still set in the hospital... As usual, short and sweet.

Bellamy's POV

Bellamy was ushered out of the room quickly to the sound of Zach screaming and Jake crying. He was walked over to the children's waiting room, where he sat for all of five minutes before Octavia barreled in. 

"Bellamy?" she asked, clearly looking for some sort of answers on what all was going on. 

Bellamy looked at her, then scooted over on the couch to make room for her. 

"Clarke's got a concussion for sure, and a broken leg. Not to mention the scars." At 'scars', he shuddered heavily, thinking of the word Finn had carved into her body. 

"And the boys," he continued, "They, uh, they'll make it. Jakes got a concussion and a bad broken arm. Zach has a broken jaw, and they told me he was okay, but they all but shoved me out of the room because he started screaming."

Octavia's eyes were blazing. She has no time for sadness, but was mad, like Bellamy was. Mad at Finn for causing pain to people he loved. 

"Where's Miller?" Bellamy asked, "I need to figure out some logistical stuff with him."

"He already called Kane. Your shifts for the next five weeks are covered, and there's already a search warrant out for Collins," Octavia said, rubbing Bellamy's hands reassuringly. 

"What about a..."

"Restraining order?" Octavia interrupted, "Miller brought the paperwork into her a few minutes ago."

Bellamy exhaled deeply. 

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

Bellamy looked at the hallway wistfully.

"I'm moving Clarke and the boys into my place. I want them to be safe. I'll ask her first, of course, but I think she'll want to. If you could clean up there I'd really appreciate it. Also, we'll need to move their stuff out of that house. Finn doesn't know where I live, but he obviously knows the other place. We can get police escorts for that as a safety precaution."

Octavia nodded, then stood up, pulling out her phone. 

"Keep me updated please," she said, "And I'll get on that right now." 

She left, dialing people presumably to get some friends to help. His house was a mess, and he knew that was a big job. 

As Octavia left, a tall women in shaky high heels clicked her way across the waiting room and towards him. 

"Are you Mr. Blake?" she asked in a clear, flowery voice.

"Uh yeah," he said, his own voice gravelly and hoarse.

"Okay," the woman said, sitting down, "My name is Jessica Emori. I'm a child psychologist here at the hospital."

"Oh. OH!" Bellamy exclaimed.

"Yes. So as you have seen, both boys, Zachary more so than Jake, are experiencing intense PTSD. I believe that they should just need some time to process what's going on, but later on, if the symptoms of anxiety and nightmares persist, we can arrange more meetings for me to work with the boys."

Bellamy nodded slowly, suddenly shocked that he had somehow become a caregiver for these boys he'd been estranged from. 

But he just nodded, and saying "Uh huh" and "Okay" on a seemingly endless loop.

Emori kept talking about the adolescent brain, and the effects of a traumatic experience on small children, but at that point Bellamy was completely zoned out. When she finally stood up and left, Bellamy half ran to Clarke's room again. 

She was sitting awake, sipping water from a green plastic cup. 

"Hey Clarke," he said as he walked through the door.

"Bellamy!" she said, voice still a little raspy. 

"Hey," Bellamy said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Can I move in with you?" she asked, eyes devastatingly wide.

"I...well...yeah!" Bellamy stammered. 

Clarke winced as she pulled herself up to a perpendicular position. 

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to ask," she said, "I just... I don't feel safe going, uh, anywhere else with the boys."

Bellamy sat next to her on the bed, swallowing hard when he again noticed the swell of bandages on her chest.

"Octavia's already cleaning it out. We can have you three moved in before you get released."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears again. 

"Thank you. I don't know where else I'd go..." She broke off, staring forward at a tacky picture of a flower on the wall.

"It's okay," Bellamy whispered.

"The boys doctor came in and talked to me." Clarke said, voice now low.

"They're hurt. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. I tried so hard. I climbed up the stairs, but he was just stronger than I am. He had cut me. He crushed my leg. He pushed me down the stairs. I didn't want him to get to the boys. But he did." Clarke looked up at Bellamy, her eyes drained of all emotion. 

"I failed them. What kind of a mom lets her children feel hurt. Their doctor said Jake had a broken arm, and that Zach had PTSD. I just... I failed."

 

She laid back down, her chest heaving. Bellamy reached over and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Clarke," he started, "Listen to me. Please. You did not fail. You tried so hard to protect those boys. Because you bought them time, they called the police and I could get there."

Clarke let tears fall from her eyes again. Her body relaxed into Bellamy as she lay against his chest, slowly drifting into sleep. 

As Clarke slept, Sinclair and Jackson both came into the room. 

"Hey," Sinclair whispered, "What would you think of us moving the boys into Clarke's room?"

Bellamy didn't even have to hesitate.

"Yes. Definitely."

He stood up, gently nestling Clarke among her pillows. He walked over to the couch as Jackson started to read monitors by Clarke's bedside. At some point, he fell asleep, and when he woke up, he saw two more little beds in the room, and a little boy snuggled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Please comment if you want me to continue with this story, or if you have other prompts for me. I want to write what you want to read. I also will include elements you want in the story. Lots of Love! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---UPDATE---

Okay so this is not a chapter, but I really need some new prompts. Please please comment with ideas and I will do my absolute best to make them into fics, be it one shots or multi-chapter. I am best at action and angsty stories, but am definitely willing to branch out a little bit. I want to write what you want to read. Lots of Love!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first part of this chapter is for @KaliKat, who commented this: "How about if Octavia found something while cleaning Bellamy's place (maybe an emotionally intimate Christmas gift he was never able to give Clarke before they were parted). Something to let his sister know how serious he is about her and the boys."
> 
> Other than that, a little foreshadowing at the end, and some sweet moments for all characters.

Octavia exhaled deeply as she threw her keys down on Bellamy’s countertop. It truly was a mess in here. No wonder he wanted it clean before Clarke got there with the boys. Slowly, she began to pick up old pizza boxes and take out menus from the dining room table, as she worked, she almost forgot the time, until the doorbell rang. Octavia jumped down the staircase of the townhouse so that she was in the entryway. She opened the door, and Raven and Wick stepped in, carrying a box of pizza. 

“Whoa,” Raven said, surveying the shoes and unopened mail that littered the floor of the entryway, “You did not say it was this bad.”

Octavia reached back and started pulling her hair up into a high ponytail to match Raven’s. 

“Yeah, I guess when I don’t come over for a week or so Bellamy turns into something of an animal. Honestly, there probably is a full pizza left over in those boxes I just threw away.”

“Us guys do that without our girls to keep us sane,” Wick said as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Raven’s cheek. 

Her face went bright red and she playfully pushed them away and the three began to clean. 

Wick put on some old country music and all three lost themselves in the task at hand. Raven took over in the living room, Wick took the kitchen, and Octavia started in on the bedrooms. The spare room was easy, just some assorted boxes scattered on the bed. She stripped the bed, and threw the sheets into the hallway to wash later. She crossed the hallway, and went into Bellamy’s room. She exhaled deeply at the sight of laundry and books strewn all about. 

After a full half hour of just picking things up from the floor and bed and putting them back where they go, she stumbled across a shoe box. She put the white tennis shoes she was holding on the floor next to the other shoes in the closet, and grabbed the box from the top shelf of a closet. 

Octavia lifted the lid, and saw it was full of scraps of paper. Some were little, with a few untidy sentences scribbled across, and others were long, pushing a full page. Looking closer, she saw they all had Clarke’s name written at the top. Forgetting that Bellamy would not want her reading his personal things, she began to scan the notes.

Clarke-  
I can’t believe Kane finally made us partners! I want to know you better, and I think we could get along great.  
~

Clarke-  
I know this is kind of stupid, but you got a haircut last weekend, and I guess I was just too shy to tell you in person that it looks really good. Not that it didn’t before, but I like the way it frames your face now.  
~  
Clarke-  
So, you’ve started seeing Collins. I want to tell you what I think, like in a way where you’ll actually here it, but this’ll have to do for know. He’s not good for you. I can’t tell you exactly why, but somethings just off with him. He’s controlling your life. You even missed game night over at Raven’s. You haven’t missed it once since you came to Chicago. I just don’t want you to get hurt, y’know. If I does, I’ll kill him. I mean, I know I’m rambling a little, but I miss you. I miss you so much.  
~  
Clarke-  
I think I love you. But you love Finn. Aw crap.  
~  
Clarke-  
I got to meet your twins today. Clarke, they’re beautiful just like you. The world better watch out.   
~  
Clarke-  
I saw Finn and the boys today. You were handling some paperwork, and I was running an errand for Kane. He kept yelling at them, and Zach looked like he was about to burst into tears. But how can I actually tell you that. You got so defensive when I finally said I thought your relationship was unhealthy. No, I’m going to tell you again. Maybe at the birthday party. Yeah, that’s what I’m going to do.   
~  
Clarke-  
You weren’t at work today. And you didn’t tell me. Is it because of what I said? You said you’d ask him about it. I need to know that you’re okay Clarke. I love you.  
~  
Clarke-  
This isn’t right. You’d never quit work. You love work. Is this Finn? He can’t control you, and if he tries, you have to leave. I told you that. Please listen to me.  
~  
Clarke-  
I haven’t heard from you in a while. Tried calling, but I just got sent straight to voicemail. I love you. I can’t bear this, please just talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.  
~

Octavia felt tears slide down her cheek as she rifled through what must have been more than one hundred scraps of paper. Each one making one realization grow clearer in her mind. 

Bellamy loved Clarke.

Bellamy’s POV

Bellamy awoke again to a little hand on his shoulder, and monitors beeping. 

“Bellamy!” Zach cried, “Bellamy he’s here! Daddy’s here!”

Bellamy sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. The boys had been sleeping on and off all day, and Zach had told him Finn was in the room at least three times already. 

“It’s okay bud,” Bellamy said as he picked Zach up and carried him back to his bed again. 

Sinclair came in, no longer rushing, because Zach had pulled his monitors off five times since being moved down into Clarke’s room. 

Zach continued to cry and babble about Finn as Sinclair looked at his jaw, not bothering to replace the monitors. 

“How’s it looking?”

Clarke’s tired voice surprised all three, and Zach stared at his mom who was awake for the first time since he’d been there. 

“Mommy!” he cried, running and clambering into her bed. 

“Careful of her belly and her leg Zach,” Bellamy said, though a smile broke through on his face at the sight of the little boy nestling himself next to Clarke. 

“It’s looking really good,” Sinclair said, “I think tonight we can take off that gauze, and the monitors are no longer necessary as his vitals have been good since he arrived”

The white gauze had been switched to orange at Zach’s request. He wanted to match Jake’s cast. Though he loved the color, whenever he was awake, he was complaining about how much it itched his chin and his ears. 

“How long until we can go h… until we can leave?” Clarke asked, trying to cover up what she almost said. 

But Bellamy caught it, and his heart broke a little at the tears that had formed in her eyes. 

“Well, Sinclair started, “I’m not your doctor, but I would estimate about a week. Mainly for observation, in the boys cases, but for you it’s a matter of being able to get around on your own.”

“She and the boys are moving in with me. I’m taking off for five weeks,” Bellamy inserted, his tone defensive. “Will Clarke be okay if I pull out my roll away cot and put it on the main floor?”

“Again, I’m not her doctor, but I can imagine that she’ll be okay.”

“That’s fine,” Clarke said, “I’ll be fine.”

Sinclair nodded, and then got a call over the intercom system and briskly walked out the door. As the door shut behind him, Jake woke up, and looked around with a confused glimmer in his eyes. 

Bellamy crossed over to his bed, which was facing Clarke’s.

“Hey Jake! How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired,” he replied. 

However, his face lit up at the sight of his mother sitting in bed with Zach curled up next to her. 

“Good morning Momma!” he said with a smile.

Clarke laughed as tears of relief and happiness coated her cheeks.

“Good morning baby.”

Bellamy sat back in his chair, sitting in pure relief that they were all okay. For now at least. As Jake started to talk about the monster truck he wanted from the store when they left the hospital, Bellamy’s phone started to ring. 

‘Miller’

“I’ll be right back,” Bellamy mouthed to Clarke as she paid close attention to Jake’s explanation of the purple and green truck. 

“What’s up?” Bellamy asked as he accepted the call. 

“Okay,” Miller started, “Clarke and the boys are safe for the moment, but I have some bad news about Finn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment! Let me know if you want me to continue writing, or it you have any requests for new aspects for this story, or prompts for another. Hope y'all enjoyed! Lots of love!<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to go home!!!!!

Bellamy’s heart thudded to the floor as Miller continued on. 

“They caught him the down in the suburbs. His phone was smashed, but Kane thinks he’d made calls to people beforehand. He’s facing a life sentence.”

“So he’s locked up?” Bellamy asked, confused. “Remind me what the bad news was?”

Miller sighed. “It’s a gang mentality. We don’t know for sure, but Kane suspects it. He already sent a few cars to clean out Clarke’s house. She already signed off on it, and they’re going to bring it over to your place”

Bellamy’s mind spun. “Okay, thanks man. Listen, I think we’ll be out of here in around a week or so. Can you arrange for bullet-proof windows, and a new security system over at my house? Oh and I have some long pieces of plywood in my garage. See if you can find someone to get some ramps on my stairs for Clarke. You can just take the cost out of my paycheck.”

“Sure Blake. I’ll have it done in a few days. The sob story should help when getting people out to install.”

“I really appreciate that. I gotta go back to the room, but let me know if anything happens with the case,” Bellamy said. 

After he hung up, he walked back into the room to see that Clarke had nodded off, and Jake was sitting up in bed carefully examining the little blue dogs on his green hospital gown. 

“Hey Jakey,” Bellamy said, sitting on the bed next to him, “Hows it going?”

Jake grimaced and looked over at him. “I’m okay, but my arm kinda hurts.”

“Aw, I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about anything?” Bellamy asked.

“I don’t like it when daddy hurts mommy,” Jake said abruptly, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Bellamy’s heart twisted up, his strong aura faltering. 

“When I was supposed to be sleeping but I couldn’t fall asleep sometimes I heard him yelling at her,” Jake continued, “He would call her names, and she would…”

“Jake,” Bellamy interrupted, “Come here.”

Jake scooted over, his orange casted arm dragging behind him as he snuggled into Bellamy’s chest. 

“You’re going to be okay. I won’t let anyone hurt your mommy ever again,” Bellamy whispered.

The little boy nodded, a sob caught in his throat and a sniffle in his nose.   
Bellamy sat there until Jake fell asleep again. 

Bellam sighed deeply, his mind in a continuous cycle of fear, and anger and helplessness. The physical injuries facing them were manageable, if only that they knew the extent to which they reached.

The mental issues on the other hand, Bellamy didn’t know what to think. The road to recovery was going to be a very long one.  
~

The week in the hospital went by uneventfully. Miller had gotten ramps, windows, and a security system installed in only three days, and he was told that the old house was on the market, all belongings moved to his place. Octavia worked hard, and through cell phone pictures he saw that she’d transformed his office into a bedroom for Clarke and the room across the hall had been turned into a room for the twins, complete with monster truck stickers on the wall, and their old race car beds.

Sinclair and Jackson were both pleased with the progress all three of them were making. Even the phsyciatrist told Bellamy that the twins were showing improvement. After the fourth day Jake had even begun to sleep through the night again. 

The day finally came when both the boys and Clarke were discharged. Clarke was in tears the whole day, though Bellamy wasn’t entirely sure why. He’d been running around the small room all morning, gathering assorted teddy bears and toddler shoes and stuffing them into random bags. He had all three of them packed and ready by 10:30, when Sinclair and Jackson were supposed to come in and sign off saying they could go home. 

It wasn’t until they were waiting for Octavia to pull the car around that he asked her about it.

He knelt down next to her wheelchair and gently brushed a tear from her cheek.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Bellamy whispered, “You’re going to be completely safe.”

Clarke sniffled, shifting restlessly in the metal chair. “I know. But here, we were all in the same room. When we get to your house, I have to let the boys be kids again. I don’t want this to define their lives. If they want to play soccer in the backyard, I can’t stop them. I want them to just be kids again, but I don’t want to let go. I can watch, try to make sure they’ll be safe, but I…” she broke off, tears streaming down her face.

“Clarke,” Bellamy started, “I know it’s going to be hard, but everything is going to be alright.”

Clarke nodded, smiling as Jake and Zach were herded outside to the curb by their nurse, Maya. 

“I’ll miss you boys!” she cried, wrapping them both in a hug, careful of Jake’s bright orange cast.

“Bye bye Nurse Maya,” Zach whispered

“Bye!” Jake echoed.

Maya stood and turned to Bellamy. 

“You remember all the instructions? Plastic bag for the cast in the shower. Make sure they both eat a balanced diet, even if they don’t want to. If Zach’s jaw gets sore he can have kids pain meds. Get a lot of sleep and…”

“Maya, I’ve got it,” Bellamy laughed.

The young nurse looked up with big puppy-dog eyes. 

“I know but they’re such sweet boys, and I’ll miss their little smiles!”

She knelt down and straightened Jake’s coat, which was falling off of one shoulder. 

As she hugged the boys(again), Octavia pulled up in Clarke’s beat up minivan. 

Bellamy half-threw the bags in the trunk, slamming it shut.

He didn’t notice the way Clarke flinched at the noise. 

Instead, he climbed in the back to help the twins get buckled up in the backseat. By the time he turned back to Clarke she’d regained her composure. Gently, he lifted her up and got her strapped into the cars bucket seats. He folded the wheelchair so it lay flat, and slid it in next to her. 

As he clambered into the passenger seat he rubbed his arms. Normally, lifting Clarke up would have been no big deal. But add on a massive cast… 

That’s where it’d get difficult. 

The drive to Bellamy’s house was relatively short, especially once they got closer to the outskirts of city limits. Pulling up, Bellamy watched in the rearview mirror as Clarke’s hand flew to her mouth upon glimpsing the ramp on the front steps. 

“You, y...you didn’t h...have to do that,” she stammered. 

“Sure I did,” he replied. “Can’t have you falling, now can I?”

Clarke laughed softly. 

As Octavia, who’d been strangely quiet the whole time, turned the car off, the twins blasted out of the cur and up the ramp. Bellamy helped Clarke into her wheelchair and pushed her up the ramp and into the little house. 

Her smile grew wide at the sight of the rooms that she knew were recently a mess of old socks and pizza boxes. As Bellamy jogged back to the car to get the bags, Clarke thanked Octavia, because she knew it wasn’t Bellamy who’d cleaned up. 

“It’s nothing,” laughed the brunette, “I’m glad I could help.”

And so their broken little family sat down to watch a movie together. It was a picture perfect scene, really. As Clarke sat with Bellamy’s arm around her shoulder, and her boys heads resting on her and Bellamy’s lap, she felt, for the first time, at peace. 

But peace never lasts long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've started writing a marvel fanfic, so go check that out too! Please comment! Comments are what keep me writing! Any criticism welcome(except grammatical stuff bc I know it's edited loosely). Lots of Love!!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to see how PTSD is affecting Clarke and her boys!!!

They sat together watching movies until the sky grew dark. Of the four bowls of mac-and-cheese Bellamy made, three sat empty on the table. Clarke’s was still full, sitting on the side table next to her. 

Bellamy felt concern growing inside of him. When Bellamy and Octavia’s mother had died, Octavia was only twelve. And Bellamy eighteen. He had managed to get custody of his little sister, but struggled. After all, he was just out of high school, and grieving himself. 

He vividly remembered the day when her middle school called to tell him she was being taken by ambulance to the hospital. A compassionate officer, Kane had allowed him to leave training early to meet her there. 

**FLASHBACK**

“Where is she!?” Bellamy cried, nearing hysteria.

The secretary looked at him with a sympathetic expression. 

 

“I’m going to need you to calm down, hon,” she’d said, “Who is it that you’re looking for?”

Bellamy ran his hand through his messy curls. 

“I… Octavia Blake! She’s all I… I’m all she has. I need to see her!”

The secretary discreetly pushed a call button on the phone, summoning a nurse who’d, with any luck, be able to call him down. 

A man in purple scrubs came quickly down into the lobby, where Bellamy was pacing, anger flaring with each passing second he wasn’t at Octavia’s side. 

He instructed Bellamy to breathe deeply and calm down or he wouldn’t be allowed to see his sister, who was fine, except that she had fainted at school. 

**FLASHBACK**

She hadn’t been eating enough, so from that point on Bellamy constantly watched what she ate, and made sure they always had balanced meals, though it was hard for him to afford the costly produce and whole grains his mother had provided for them. 

So no. No way was Clarke’s PTSD going to keep her from eating. Not on Bellamy’s watch. 

“Clarke,” he said, his voice slightly accusatory, “You’re not eating?”

She averted her eyes quickly. 

“I’m just not so hungry right now,” she mumbled. 

Bellamy cupped her face in his hands. 

“You need to eat. I’m going to put the boys in bed, and when I get back, I need at least a few bites of that to be gone, ‘kay?”

Clarke only nodded.

Bellamy handed the bowl back to her, then slid his arms under Jake’s back and knees, lifting him up. Carefully he carried the sleeping boy up to where his racecar bed sat waiting for him, courtesy of Octavia. 

The boys room looked amazing. There were new paintings on the walls, mostly of trucks and cars, and a bright orange rug on the hardwood floor. The beds sat at opposite ends of the room, facing each other, with fire-engine red blankets tucked in to the blue frames. 

Bellamy lifted the thick blanket from one of the beds and nestled Jake inside. He jogged back down the stairs and picked up Zach in similar fashion, then repeated the whole process. He switched the light off, checked to see that the window was locked tightly, and then cracked the door open. 

As Bellamy had done so often in his house, he jumped down the last few steps, landing with a thud on the living room floor. 

Clarke gasped from her place on the couch, visibly startled. 

“What happened?” Bellamy asked, eyes blazing, ready to fight. 

Clarke took a shaky breath.

“Nothing… Just the noise. It startled me.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered, taking a seat next to her again. “I should have remembered. Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head frantically. 

“It’s fine, I just need… I need some time.”

Bellamy stared at her for a moment before speaking again.

“Clarke, you have to talk about these things. Keeping it bottled up won’t do anything except make you go crazy.”

“Listen,” Clarke said, “I will talk about it, okay? Can I just sleep for tonight, please?”

Bellamy nodded slowly, “Yeah, of course. Whatever you need.”

And so, Bellamy helped Clarke to bed, and once she was safe in her room with the door locked (at her request), Bellamy hopped into the shower. 

As water fell down his body he tried to clear his mind. Mostly he worried about money. 

On a cops salary he himself could live comfortably, but add in Clarke and the boys and things may start to get tough. Clarke working again wasn’t really an option, and seeing as Finn was in jail, the idea of child support was too complicated for Bellamy to even wrap his head around. He could always take a second job, but that would leave his new family alone most hours of the day. 

Bellamy never knew his father, and he was going to make sure that didn’t happen to these boys. Funny how his fatherly instinct was so strong around them, and they weren’t even his own. 

By the time he was done in the shower, the clock was blinking 10:15 at him. He threw on some old shorts and a ratty paint shirt and collapsed, exhausted, into his bed. 

Almost immediately he heard it; the tiny pitter-patter of feet on the hallway floor. Bellamy groaned and sat upright, squinting at his door. The noise continued on for a few seconds before he got up and stumbled over to the doorway. The hallway was completely empty, but the door to the twins room was wide open. Bellamy peeked his head in to see that Zach’s bed was empty. Following the noise again, he went down the stairs and into the living room. As he peered over the couch, he heard a crash, and the sound of glass shattering. 

Bellamy ran into the kitchen to see Zach sitting on the countertop, looking down at a mess of broken glass on the floor with tears in his eyes. 

“Zach!” Bellamy whispered, “What happened buddy?”

The little boy turned his big eyes towards Bellamy.

“I wanted some water,” he cried, “But I dropped the glass and then it broke!” 

He burst into tears, almost losing his balance and falling off the counter. 

Bellamy put his arms towards the boy, and Zach latched his arms around Bellamy’s neck gratefully. 

The two walked to the couch, where they sat for a few minutes, Bellamy rocking the boy gently as he cried. 

“Are you still thirsty?” Bellamy asked.

Zach nodded, rubbing at his eyes with his little fists. 

Bellamy swept up the broken shards of the glass, and poured a glass of milk for the little boy, this time in a plastic cup. He accepted gratefully, and downed the milk quickly. 

“Can I have more?” he pleaded. 

Bellamy almost laughed, but caught himself before he woke anyone up. 

“Not tonight, bud. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Zach’s breathing quickened. 

“I don’t wanna!”

“Hey, shhh…” Bellamy shushed him, rubbing his back. 

“You can sleep in my room tonight.”

“Okay,” Zach sniffled. 

So the two went back up to Bellamy’s room, where within minutes, they were asleep on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's not a long chapter, but next week is finals week, so you know how it goes. Please, please, please comment!!! That's how I know if the story is being enjoyed, what about it is being enjoyed, and if I should continue writing. Lots of love!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this during my english class because I did not want to read Shakespeare. As usual, I'll only update if people want me to. So please comment and let me know if you want more or if there's a special element or something you want in this story, or any of my others. Lots of Love! <3


End file.
